Les petits mots
by BlackPony
Summary: Drago a un remède pour soigner les coups durs de la vie. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir s'en servir sur Granger...


**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà avec une petite Dramione sans prétention.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera et surtout, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aide beaucoup !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

 **LES PETITS MOTS**

 **.o*o.**

Drago Malefoy entra dans l'un des ascenseurs du Ministère de la Magie avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Il repensait à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Hermione Granger quelques jours auparavant, au détour d'un couloir du Département des Transports Magiques alors qu'il rendait visite à son ami Blaise Zabini.

" _Magnifique, Granger, aujourd'hui" lui avait-il lancé alors qu'il marchait dans sa direction, "si on aime le style bibliothécaire coincée et frigide."_

" _Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Malefoy" avait-elle répondu, le menton levé, "si on est attiré par le genre crétin pédant."_

Il avait hâte de la voir ce matin. Non pas qu'il était attiré par elle. Loin de lui cette idée, allons bon ! D'ailleurs, il en était toujours à se questionner sur l'équilibre psychologique de Roger Davies, qui sortait avec elle depuis presque trois ans. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne s'aventurerait à courtiser une folle furieuse telle que Granger. Non seulement, elle était aussi pincée que Rogue les jours où il devait se faire un shampooing mais en plus, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail de l'horreur avec son balai à frange sur la tête. Non, elle ne possédait absolument aucun atout. Il prenait simplement beaucoup de plaisir à la mettre en boîte. Cela lui rappelait l'époque bénie de Poudlard où le mot "Sang-de-bourbe" n'avait pas encore été interdit et où il pouvait la harceler à sa guise sans – trop – avoir peur des conséquences. Elle réagissait toujours avec une telle vivacité à ses diatribes. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle allait répondre à son attaque du jour.

" _Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques._ " annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

Il sortit et s'avança vers son bureau en rajustant sa cravate, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Un Malefoy était toujours impeccable. Et sexy à souhait. Sa secrétaire le lui prouvait tous les jours et ce matin ne faisait pas exception.

"Bonjour M. Malefoy." minauda-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant.

"Bonjour Shannon. Vous êtes radieuse, comme toujours" répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, la faisant glousser comme une jeune première.

Il attrapa la tasse au vol avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

 _Ah les femmes, c'est tellement facile…_

Il posa sa tasse sur le coin de son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il attrapa une feuille de papier mauve, sa plume et envoya la note de service à Blaise. Toujours la même.

 _Préviens-moi si G passe dans ton service._

 _D._

Il n'avait plus besoin de demander depuis le temps mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce griffonnage faisait partie de sa routine matinale. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin de croiser Granger. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, un petit avion en papier arriva dans son bureau pas plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il déplia la petite note de service, des frissons lui parcourant les avant-bras.

 _Elle vient d'entrer dans le bureau de Weasley._

 _B._

Il se leva aussitôt et marcha prestement vers les ascenseurs. Il s'engouffra dans le premier appareil disponible et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du département de son ami avant de rajuster sa cravate une nouvelle fois. Il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Sa distraction quotidienne arrivait tôt aujourd'hui !

Il posa un pied hors de la cabine et commença à lentement s'avancer dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de la belette. Avec un peu de chance, elle en sortirait avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Mauvaise pioche.

Il s'arrêta devant l'objet de sa convoitise. La porte restait hermétiquement close. Pas de Granger à l'horizon. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du couloir pour apercevoir Blaise dans son propre bureau, porte ouverte, assis derrière sa pile de dossiers. Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur, le sourcil relevé, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire depuis dix minutes là-dedans. Son ami lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de replonger le nez dans son parchemin. Soudain, Drago entendit du bruit derrière la porte.

Il écarquilla les yeux, un air de panique déformant ses traits. Il s'empressa de rejoindre le milieu du couloir avant de faire demi-tour pour reprendre doucement sa marche une nouvelle fois, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Cette fois-ci, il ne la manquerait pas !

Il aperçut la jeune femme sortir et refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle tourna sur ses talons et commença à s'avancer lentement dans sa direction, la tête dirigée vers le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pas de jupe stricte ni de chignon sévère. Pas de chemise cintrée ni de petits talons claquant sur le marbre. Non. Granger avait l'air de sortir du lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, elle portait un pantalon noir trop large, tombant négligemment sur une paire de vieilles baskets grinçantes. Elle avait enfilé un vieux pull en laine trois fois trop grand et ses épaules étaient tellement basses que si elle avait choisi d'avancer en rampant, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence.

Drago se reprit toutefois. Il leva le menton, renifla un coup et lui lança de sa voix hautaine et pleine de mépris : "Par pitié, Granger, tu n'es déjà pas ragoûtante quand tu fais un effort mais là, franchement, tu aurais pu rester chez toi et nous épargner _ça_ !" fit-il en agitant sa main vers elle, de haut en bas.

Elle leva à peine le regard vers lui mais, avant qu'elle ne le rebaisse en le croisant sans un mot, il put très nettement apercevoir ses yeux rougis et gonflés, encore larmoyants manifestement. Il s'arrêta dans sa course, étonné, et la regarda partir par-dessus son épaule, toujours sans un mot. Seul un léger reniflement l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

.o00o.

"Bonjour M. Malefoy." lança Shannon avec un battement de cil à l'attention de son patron, une tasse de café chaud dans sa main levée vers lui.

"Bonjour ? _Bon-jour_ ?!" aboya-t-il, les sourcils froncés, "Pensez-vous réellement que ce jour soit bon, Miss Perkins ?"

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa pauvre secrétaire de répondre et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte. Cela faisait quatre jours que Granger n'avait plus pointé le bout de son abominable petit nez de Je-Sais-Tout. Elle était introuvable. Et la mauvaise humeur de Drago avait explosé ce matin. Il était en week-end ce soir et il était bien loin de sa dose hebdomadaire de médisances. Bien sûr, il l'avait ouvertement critiquée auprès de Blaise mais cela ne lui faisait pas le même effet. Il devait l'affronter, l'attaquer de vive voix. C'était la confrontation, les joutes verbales qu'il lui fallait. Mais sans Granger, pas de répliques acerbes.

Quelle infamie !

Qu'avait-il fait pour que le grand Salazar lui impose cela ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il utilisait désormais le terme "Né-Moldu", payait grassement son elfe de maison et s'était même lié d'amitié avec un sang-mêlé travaillant dans son service. Drago était un homme nouveau. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

À peine fut-il assis dans son fauteuil qu'il se releva d'un bond. _Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes_ , se dit-il. Il sortit, toujours sans un regard pour sa secrétaire qui s'était ratatinée derrière son poste de travail, et s'élança vers les ascenseurs dans le but d'aller trouver la belette.

Arrivé devant la porte du fameux bureau, il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper. Il ouvrit la porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

"Où est Granger ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Weasley le regarda avec de grands yeux tandis que la personne assise en face de lui se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ?" lui demanda Harry Potter à son tour.

"Ça me fait que je ne l'ai pas vue de la semaine et-". Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir ajouter à ça ? _Et j'ai besoin d'échanger des piques avec elle pour me sentir bien dans ma pauvre petite vie triste ?_ Soyons raisonnables… "-et j'ai besoin d'elle sur un dossier. Ordre du sous-secrétaire du Ministre." finit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Il avait toujours excellé en improvisation.

"Elle n'est pas là." répondit Weasley avec une grimace.

"Oui, merci Weasmoche, je l'avais remarqué." dit-il de son ton le plus dédaigneux, faisant abstraction de la mâchoire du rouquin qui se contracta sans attendre, "C'est bien pour ça que je viens te voir. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à son poste ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas." lui lança Potter, d'un calme olympien. Lui aussi avait changé depuis l'école. Le métier d'Auror lui faisait apparemment le plus grand bien au niveau du self-control.

"Quand ça empiète sur mon travail, si, ça me regarde." dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

Weasley soupira et échangea un regard avec son ami avant de hocher la tête vers lui. Potter se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Drago.

"Roger a rompu avec elle le week-end dernier. On ne sait pas encore quand elle va revenir." dit-il avec un air triste.

Drago fut tellement surpris de cette nouvelle que ses bras tombèrent sur ses flancs. Certes, imaginer Granger en couple était compliqué pour lui mais, bien qu'il détestait Davies par la même occasion, il s'était toujours dit qu'ils finiraient par se marier et profiter de leurs vieux jours de rabat-joies ensemble.

"Bon, ça fait une semaine maintenant, elle doit déjà aller mieux, non ?" leur lança-t-il plein d'espoir. Subir une nouvelle semaine dans le silence lui était inconcevable.

"N'en sois pas si sûr. Je suis passée la voir hier et elle engloutissait son quatrième pot de glace Fortarôme de la semaine." répondit Weasley d'une voix lasse.

"Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor comme attitude." lança Drago avec un froncement de sourcil, "Et bien, faites-lui un câlin, qu'on en parle plus ! C'est ce que vous faites quand vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme, non ?" poursuivit-il en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

"Ce n'est pas si simple." dit Potter en plissant le front à son tour.

"Pourquoi vous ne lui écrivez pas des petits mots ?" fit une voix à l'entrée du bureau.

Les trois jeunes hommes portèrent leurs regards vers Blaise qui se tenait debout, l'épaule appuyée nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte.

"Des petits mots ?" demanda Weasley.

"Oui, des petits mots. C'est ce que Drago faisait pour nous remonter le moral à Pans' et moi." lança Blaise avec un petit sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son ami accompagné d'un imperceptible secouage de tête.

"Tu écris des petits billets doux, la fouine ? Comme c'est meugnon !" pouffa Weasley avec un regard entendu vers Harry.

"Ferme-la, la belette." grinça Drago, les yeux plissés.

"Sinon quoi ? Ton père en entendra parler ?" ajouta-t-il, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

"Sans rire" reprit Blaise, décidé à ignorer l'attitude des deux adolescents attardés pour aller au bout de sa pensée, "Vous, les Gryffondor, vous êtes plutôt tactiles et démonstratifs. Nous, les Serpentard, on a été élevés dans le paraître et les faux-semblants. Alors, quand on a commencé à avoir des coups de moins-bien à cause de la guerre, Drago nous écrivait des petits mots qu'il glissait dans nos sacs de cours ou dans nos robes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose quand on y pense mais ça nous a toujours redonné le sourire. Il nous écrivait des blagues ou alors des petites phrases d'encouragement. On n'aurait jamais tenu sans lui" finit-il avec un sourire envers son ami.

Oui, Drago écrivait des petits mots. Il ne savait pas consoler autrement. C'est ce que faisait sa mère avec lui, dans le dos de son père, lorsqu'il l'avait puni après avoir fouillé dans son laboratoire personnel ou quand il l'avait surpris à être trop amical avec leur elfe de maison.

"Arrête, tu vas me faire chialer !" ricana Weasley.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire fermer son immonde clapet une bonne fois pour toutes mais Potter le devança.

"Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée..." dit-il tout bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

"Quoi ?" firent les trois hommes de concert.

"C'est une super idée, même !" s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête avant de les regarder tour à tour, "On est passés la voir chez elle à tour de rôle, midi et soir. On a descendu Roger. On l'a prise dans nos bras un nombre incalculable de fois. On lui a offert toutes les marques d'affection que l'on a en réserve mais rien n'y fait. On doit changer de méthode !" finit-il en se levant.

Il s'avança vers Drago qui eut un mouvement de recul.

"Écris-lui des petits mots, Malefoy" lui lança-t-il.

"Quoi ?" répétèrent les trois autres.

"Écris-lui des petits mots" dit-il de nouveau.

"Mais c'est votre amie, pas la mienne !" s'insurgea Drago en secouant la tête.

"Ça ne marchera pas. Elle doit reprendre confiance mais elle n'y arrive pas avec nous car nous ne sommes pas objectifs, selon elle"

"Parce que moi je le serais, d'après toi ?" pouffa Drago en se tournant brièvement vers Blaise, "Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, Potter."

"Écoute, notre truc, ce sont les câlins, pas les petits mots. Je ne te demande pas de lui faire des compliments sur son physique" dit-il rapidement pour empêcher Drago de l'interrompre, "mais Hermione est connue pour être forte et vive d'esprit. Même toi, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Tu peux sans doute trouver quelque chose à écrire là-dessus."

"C'est vrai, mec." opina Blaise.

"Allez Malefoy, ça te coûte quoi, à part cinq minutes dans ta journée ?" tenta Potter, le regard sûr et le rictus provocateur.

Drago se tourna vers son ami en quête de soutien mais ne reçut qu'un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin.

 _Peste soient ces deux têtes de scroutts à pétard !_

"Bien, je le ferais. Mais elle ne doit pas savoir que ça vient de moi, est-ce bien clair ?" ajouta-t-il précipitamment en pointant son index vers Potter et Weasley.

"Très clair" dirent-ils à l'unisson, les mains levées devant eux.

"Débrouillez-vous pour la faire revenir lundi matin" leur lança-t-il sans un regard avant de sortir à la hâte de ce maudit bureau.

Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré ?

.o00o.

"Miny, prépare un thé Earl Grey. Moitié thé, moitié lait. Et deux sucres. A emporter." dit Drago en reposant sa tasse de café à moitié entamée pour finir de nouer sa cravate dans la cuisine de son manoir.

"Maître Drago n'aime plus son café, Maître ?" demanda la petite elfe de maison avec de grands yeux tristes.

"Ce n'est pas pour moi." répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, "C'est pour Granger."

"La sorcière avec qui Maître Drago aime se quereller." dit l'elfe en se pressant de préparer le thé demandé, "Le Maître est très impressionnant. Le Maître connaît les goûts de Miss Granger."

Drago stoppa son mouvement, une main posée sur son noeud de cravate, l'autre sur le bout le plus fin. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna la tête vers son elfe qui, dos à lui, ajoutait les deux pierres de sucre dans la tasse de thé. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir que Granger aimait son thé de cette manière ? Cela lui était venu si naturellement qu'il l'avait énoncé sans même y réfléchir. L'image de son père vint alors à lui dans un flash. Il lui répétait constamment la même chose.

 _Vois-tu, Drago, pour pouvoir mieux combattre ton ennemi, il te faut le connaître, l'observer, l'étudier, ainsi tu découvriras ses failles et ses faiblesses._

Il avait observé Granger à Poudlard, ça oui. Il savait tout d'elle ou presque. Comme le fait qu'elle prenait son thé de cette façon, accompagné de deux toasts à la gelée de framboise. Également, qu'elle replaçait toujours une mèche de sa chevelure rebelle derrière son oreille droite quand elle était nerveuse. Ou encore qu'elle avait pour habitude de légèrement retrousser son nez lorsqu'elle entendait quelqu'un faire une faute de grammaire. "Les _Si_ n'aiment pas les _Rais_ , Ronald !" répétait-elle souvent à Weasley. Drago sourit à ce souvenir.

"Le thé de Miss Granger est prêt, Maître Drago." fit la petite elfe en lui tendant la tasse hermétiquement fermée par un sortilège de Bullochaud.

Drago, les mains toujours sur sa cravate et les yeux dans le vide, cligna doucement des paupières pour revenir à lui et prit la tasse des mains de son elfe. Ah, comme il avait changé. Supportant de toucher les mêmes objets que son serviteur - bien qu'il ne la considérait pas de la sorte mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais - et souriant à la pensée de Granger enguirlandant son ami dans les couloirs du vieux château de Poudlard. Il prit soudainement conscience de ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi. _Sourire en pensant à Granger. Bordel..._

"Hum. Oui. Merci Miny." dit-il enfin, "Passe une bonne journée. A ce soir."

"Vous aussi, Maître Drago." répondit sa petite elfe avec un grand sourire.

.o00o.

"Bonjour Shannon." dit-il à sa secrétaire qui lui tendait une tasse tremblante de café.

"B-Bonjour M. Malefoy." répondit-elle, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules.

Drago prit la tasse et soupira avant de se tourner complètement vers la jeune femme.

"Ecoutez, j'avais eu une très mauvaise semaine, je me suis emporté. Oublions ça, voulez-vous ?" lui dit-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

La secrétaire se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire timide. Drago continua son chemin et passa le seuil de son bureau. Il posa les deux tasses sur un coin de la table sculptée, la contourna et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il sortit un parchemin dans lequel il tailla un petit morceau à l'aide de sa baguette et prit sa plume dans sa main.

"Allez, ce n'est pas si compliqué." se dit-il en tapotant son menton du bout de sa plume, "Imagine que tu écris à Pansy."

Il se pencha sur le bout de papier et griffonna quatre petits mots.

 _Passe une bonne journée._

Il coinça le mot dans l'anse de la tasse de thé, la fit s'évanouir d'un coup de baguette et posa lourdement son dos dans son fauteuil en soufflant. Ce plan avait intérêt à fonctionner. Si Granger ne redevenait pas elle-même, il veillerait personnellement à lui effacer tout souvenir de ce Davies de malheur, du moment qu'ils recommençaient à s'insulter, Drago et elle.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il reçut une note de service de la part de Potter.

 _Salut Malefoy,_

 _Elle n'a pas bu ton thé, ne sachant pas d'où il venait. "Vigilance constante !" comme disait Maugrey._

 _Néanmoins, la note l'a intriguée. Ça va lui changer les idées, c'est sûr. Continue comme ça, Malefoy, on est sur la bonne voie._

 _HP_

 _PS : Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir comment tu connais les goûts d'Hermione en matière de thé..._

Drago sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser vers le haut. Il aurait été déçu si elle avait accepté le thé sans se poser de questions, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il attendit la fin de matinée pour aller se balader dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, là où travaillait Granger. Il voulait voir de quoi elle avait l'air et surtout évaluer l'ampleur de sa tâche. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de l'apercevoir, dos à lui, se dirigeant à pas traînants vers l'autre bout du couloir. Certes, elle portait cette fois-ci des vêtements à sa taille, mais on était bien trop loin des tenues professionnelles qu'elle revêtait habituellement. Il pouvait distinguer, sous sa queue de cheval faite à la va-vite, le col d'un chemisier dépassant d'un vieux gilet miteux tombant en plis informes sur un vieux jean passé et trop court pour tomber convenablement sur ses mêmes vieilles baskets grinçantes qu'il avait vu la semaine précédente.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et la regarda partir en secouant la tête. Cette épreuve était digne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourquoi avait-il accepté, déjà ? Bien sûr. Parce qu'il était en manque. Pas d'elle, non, non. Que nenni. Il était juste en manque de stimulation intellectuelle. Granger était devenue aussi morne et terne que tous les employés qui déambulaient ici. Plus personne n'était capable de lui tenir tête et de lui offrir une répartie à la hauteur de son venin. Quelle tristesse. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers les ascenseurs lorsqu'il entendit au loin une collègue de Granger lui demander si elle voulait l'accompagner pour déjeuner.

"... merci… de boulot… rester ici…". Voilà les quelques bribes qu'il put discerner. Manifestement, elle ne comptait pas déjeuner. Hors de question qu'il laisse faire ça. _Un corps mal nourri engendre un cerveau au ralenti_ , c'était bien connu. Et elle devait absolument retrouver le plein usage de sa tête !

Il descendit directement à l'étage de la cafétéria, remplit un plateau et remonta au plus vite dans son bureau.

"Très bien. Voyons voir ça." commença-t-il en examinant ce qu'il avait sélectionné, "Un petit pain. Oui. Une salade composée. Oui, il faut des fibres et des vitamines." il s'arrêta soudainement pour se pencher sur la salade, "Des cornichons ? Non. Elle déteste les cornichons !" poursuivit-il en les faisant disparaître avec sa baguette, "Parfait. Et enfin, un éclair au café. Son préféré." finit-il avec un air de triomphe sur le visage.

Il découpa un nouveau morceau de papier et écrivit une petite note qu'il glissa à moitié sous le bol de salade.

 _Puisque tu ne veux pas te déplacer jusqu'à la nourriture, c'est elle qui vient à toi._

 _Prends le temps de manger, on travaille mieux le ventre plein._

 _Bon appétit._

Il fit disparaître le plateau avec un sourire satisfait et attendit que Blaise vienne le chercher pour aller déjeuner à son tour. Il espérait qu'ainsi elle pense que cela vienne de sa collègue et se décide enfin à accepter ses attentions.

.o00o.

"Entrez." lança Drago après avoir entendu trois coups frappés à sa porte.

"Salut la fouine !" dit Weasley, suivi de Potter.

"Vous n'allez pas me demander d'aller faire les boutiques avec elle, cette fois ?" demanda-t-il en grimaçant avant d'ajouter à voix basse "Quoi qu'elle en aurait grand besoin..."

"On a entendu." fit Potter en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Mais vous ne contredisez pas." répliqua-t-il avec un rictus, "Bien, que se passe-t-il ?"

"On voulait t'informer qu'Hermione a mangé ce que tu lui as envoyé ce midi." répondit Potter, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

"C'est un bon début." dit-il en posant ses coudes sur son sous-main, les doigts croisés devant son menton.

"Elle a cru que ça venait d'une de ses collègues." fit Weasley en pouffant de rire.

"Mais elle s'est vite rendue compte que non." ajouta Potter.

"Ah." souffla Drago en s'adossant. Il sentait poindre les ennuis.

"Oui. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle se pose des questions." lança Potter avec un sourcil levé.

"Ce serait étonnant de sa part si elle ne le faisait pas." Drago se redressa un peu avant de poursuivre, "Ça l'occupera. Elle arrêtera de penser à l'autre cafard."

"L'autre cafard ?" ricana Weasley.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé Davies. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh, pour rien."

Avant que Drago ait pu chercher à comprendre la tournure que prenait cette conversation, Potter se pencha vers lui. "Comment as-tu su ?"

"Il va falloir que tu développes, le balafré. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à formuler des questions complètes ?" répondit Drago, un rictus plein de dédain au coin de la bouche.

"D'abord le thé et ensuite l'éclair au café." dit-il, le regard droit, pas blessé pour un sou. Cette formation d'Auror était vraiment très impressionnante, "Vas-tu nous annoncer que tu es fou amoureux de notre meilleure amie et que tu l'espionnes depuis des années, tel le maniaque dérangé que tu es ?"

"Que je- Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire. "Tu plaisantes, j'espère !" reprit-il avec sérieux. "Oh par Salazar, il ne plaisante pas", Drago fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre, "Sache Potter que chez les Sang-Pur, il est de coutume d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses ennemis. Il apparaît que j'en ai tellement appris sur Granger que je connais jusqu'à ses goûts alimentaires. Alors arrête avec tes mièvreries, par pitié !" finit-il en roulant des yeux.

Le jeune homme se recula un peu, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de se lever, suivi de son ami.

"Ok, je te crois. En tout cas, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Prépare-toi."

"Je n'ai rien à craindre, vous m'avez promis le silence. Mon but est qu'elle redevienne vite opérationnelle et j'y arriverai."

Oh oui, il y arriverait. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine complète qu'ils ne s'étaient rien envoyés au visage. C'était une semaine de trop.

.o00o.

Drago continua d'envoyer un thé à Granger chaque matin. Parfois accompagné d'un billet lui souhaitant de passer une belle journée ou lui rappelant à quel point elle était forte et combative. D'autres fois, d'une simple citation, comme celle-ci :

 _Celui qui est maître de lui-même est plus grand que celui qui est maître du monde_

Ou encore :

 _Un sourire demande moins d'efforts qu'un Lumos, mais il apporte autant de lumière_

Il en était de même pour son plateau du midi qu'il faisait varier chaque jour. Et lorsqu'il en avait le temps, il lui envoyait une petite note de service dans l'après-midi.

Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour pouvoir se battre à nouveau...

En fin de semaine, il ne tenait plus en place. Il devait la voir. Constater de ses propres yeux que ses petits mots avaient l'effet escompté. Il avait une excuse toute trouvée : un dossier sur lequel elle devait apposer sa signature. C'était parfait.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs d'un pas pressé. Il appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Trois fois. Il rajusta sa cravate. Deux fois. Il sortit de la cabine et essuya les paumes de ses mains sur son pantalon à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son bureau. Quatre fois.

Mais pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Le café de Miny était-il plus corsé que d'habitude ? Combien Shannon lui en avait-elle préparé aujourd'hui ? Était-ce réellement le fait d'aller voir Granger qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Il venait d'arriver devant sa porte. Il inspira un grand coup, leva le poing et frappa deux coups avant que le troisième ne manque d'éborgner Davies qui avait ouvert la porte violemment. Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que le _cafard_ ne sorte en trombe de la pièce. Drago le suivit du regard en même temps qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

"Toujours aussi aimable, celui-là !" lança-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Granger qui était dos à lui et regardait par la fenêtre. Il avança vers sa table de travail et déposa son dossier dessus, "Granger ?"

La jeune femme sursauta, semblant seulement réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle regarda lentement par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Drago. Elle tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte. Drago fut ravi de voir que la jupe crayon et les talons avaient refait leur apparition. De même que le chemisier cintré. Pour le chignon, par contre, il pouvait repasser… Mais chaque chose en son temps.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Malefoy." dit-elle, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte encore grande ouverte.

"On se calme, Granger. J'ai besoin de ta signature. Rien de plus." dit-il en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défense.

Elle plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

"Bien" finit-elle par dire en se dirigeant vers Drago, la main tendue vers le dossier trônant sur son bureau. "C'est à quel prop-"

"Et je veux récupérer l'argenterie que ma mère nous a offert !" s'exclama Davies, qui était de retour sur le pas de la porte. Il les observa quelques secondes avant de repartir aussi vite.

Drago vit soudain la tête de Granger trembler et ses épaules tressauter légèrement. Elle commençait à pleurer. _Oh non, par pitié_ , pensa-t-il.

"Ce mec est un immonde veracrasse. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser t'atteindre ?" demanda-t-il avant de regretter instantanément ses paroles.

La jeune femme venait de se retourner vers lui, les yeux larmoyants. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla de plus en plus, puis le drame. Elle fondit en larmes, fit deux pas en avant et se colla à Drago, la tête enfouie dans son cou et les bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Mais enfin, ne pouvait-il pas se contrôler et fermer sa grande bouche de temps en temps ? Que devait-il faire ? Il était pris au piège. Fait comme un rat. Il était raide comme un piquet, les bras écartés, aussi rigides que l'énorme balai que Granger avait dans le-

"Salut Her-" commença Potter en se stoppant net devant la pièce, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, à l'instar de Drago qui lui mima un grand "À l'aide !" du bout des lèvres. Que pouvait-il attendre de Saint-Potter ? Tout sauf de l'aide, manifestement. Il le vit s'avancer à pas de loup, le visage flanqué d'un sourire mauvais. Granger pleurait tellement qu'elle ne l'entendit pas derrière elle. Potter leva les mains vers eux, attrapa les poignets de Drago et les rapprocha l'un de l'autre. Il fit glisser son poignet gauche vers le bas, posant sa main à plat dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme et fit aller l'autre de haut en bas, initiant un geste de caresses dans son dos, en gage de réconfort. Il avait souvent vu les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle faire ça à Poudlard. Potter se recula très doucement et leva son pouce à l'attention de Drago avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller sur la pointe des pieds et de fermer la porte du bureau derrière lui. Ah le fourbe. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Cela faisait maintenant deux minutes entières que Granger laissait son mascara teinter le col de sa chemise. Les soubresauts qu'il sentait contre lui avaient quelque peu ralenti mais il devinait toujours très clairement que ses larmes continuaient de couler dans son cou.

Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas si désagréable de réconforter quelqu'un de cette manière. Le corps chaud de Granger contre le sien et le doux parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux étaient très loin de provoquer autant de dégoût que ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras au tout début, deux minutes et vingt-six secondes plus tôt. Il se surprit même à trouver ses cheveux doux au toucher. Vu le combat perdu d'avance qu'elle semblait mener au quotidien avec sa chevelure rebelle, il n'aurait jamais parié là-dessus. D'ailleurs, à quel moment avait-il bougé la main de son dos pour aller caresser l'arrière de sa tête ?

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler. Ses bras, toujours solidement accrochés à sa taille, relâchèrent leur étreinte et elle commença à se reculer.

"Est-ce que- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?" se surprit-il à lui demander, alors qu'elle clignait doucement des yeux en levant la tête vers lui.

"Oh par Merlin !" dit-elle avec une expression d'effroi, portant la main à sa bouche. "Ma- Malefoy, je suis tellement navrée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris."

Drago eut envie de pouffer de rire en voyant la tête de la jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts, tel un petit animal figé dans le rai d'un Lumos Maxima. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui balancer une attaque bien sentie. L'occasion était trop belle, mais le moment était trop mal choisi, malheureusement. Alors il se contenta de secouer la tête et d'agiter la main.

"Oublie ça, veux-tu ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme." dit-il en détournant le regard.

"J'ai ruiné ta chemise" souffla-t-elle avant de rire légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire de cette manière. Il ne sût dire pourquoi mais cela lui provoqua une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac.

"Nous sommes sorciers, Granger. Il n'y a pas un sort qui ne saura enlever ça" répondit-il en lui souriant à son tour.

 _En- En lui souriant ?!_

Par le caleçon de Salazar ! Il devait sortir d'ici et vite.

"Hum..." poursuivit-il rapidement en se raclant la gorge, "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux alors je vais te laisser."

Il se redressa vivement et sortit presqu'en courant dans le couloir. Il entra dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit sa voix au loin lui crier : "Malefoy, tu oublies ton dossier !"

.o00o.

"Alors Miny, quel est le verdict ?" demanda Drago à son elfe le lendemain matin.

Il avait extrêmement mal dormi. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il avait chaud. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, sa gorge était sèche et les paumes de ses mains ne voulaient visiblement pas se déshumidifier. Dès le lever, il avait demandé à Miny de l'ausculter. La magie des elfes étant très puissante, il avait plus confiance en elle qu'en son médicomage de famille.

"Le Maître va très bien, Maître." répondit la petite elfe qui continuait de passer ses grandes mains à quelques centimètres du corps de Drago.

"Je peux encaisser, Miny. Dis-moi la vérité." lui dit-il sur un ton faussement dramatique.

"Le corps du Maître fonctionne parfaitement bien, Maître Drago. Cependant, Miny a une théorie, Maître." dit-elle, le bout des oreilles s'agitant doucement en l'air.

"Je t'écoute." fit Drago avec un hochement de tête peu assuré, s'attendant au pire.

"Serait-il possible, Maître Drago, que le Maître soit amoureux, Maître ?"

"Amoureux ? Moi ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Miny a remarqué un léger changement dans l'attitude du Maître depuis que Miny prépare du thé pour Miss Granger, Maître."

"Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis amoureux de Granger ? Veux-tu te faire fouetter, Miny ?" tenta de gronder Drago, sans succès, malgré ses sourcils froncés.

La petite elfe se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

"Oh non, le Maître ne fouetterait pas Miny, Maître." dit-elle.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, déjà amusé par la future réponse qu'il allait entendre.

"Parce que Miny aime Maître Drago et le Maître sait pourquoi Miny l'aime tant, Maître." fit-elle avec un sourire grandissant.

"Vraiment ?" répliqua Drago, définitivement amusé.

"Oui, Maître Drago est gentil, Maître." souffla-t-elle, ses grands yeux globuleux étincelants.

"C'est vrai, Miny." abdiqua-t-il, "Je suis faible avec toi."

"Miny ne pense pas que Maître Drago soit faible. Le Maître est respectueux avec Miny et Miny dit que c'est une très belle qualité, Maître."

Si son père entendait ça, nul doute qu'il serait dans une sacrée panade.

"Peut-être..." murmura-t-il avec un sourire sincère avant de reprendre plus fort, "Mais je ne suis pas amoureux !"

.o00o.

Un petit avion en papier mauve voleta gentiment autour de la tête de Drago avant de se poser en une glissade légère sur le parchemin étalé devant lui. Il l'attrapa puis le déplia soigneusement. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son ami d'enfance.

 _Tu ne l'as pas demandé ce matin, mais si ça t'intéresse, Granger vient d'entrer dans le bureau de Weasley._

 _B._

Drago reposa la note de service et soupira. Bien sûr que ça l'intéressait. Cela faisait deux semaines entières que la jeune femme et lui ne s'étaient pas pourris la vie. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre jusqu'ici ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais plus étonnant encore, pourquoi repensait-il aussi souvent au moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans son bureau quelques jours auparavant ?

Cela l'avait travaillé tout le week-end. Même lorsque Blaise l'avait traîné de force dans un bar samedi soir. Encore plus lorsque deux magnifiques jeunes sorcières s'étaient invitées à leur table. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer. Tout ce qu'il avait vu en regardant la grande blonde assise à côté de lui, savamment appuyée contre son bras, les jambes collées aux siennes sous la table, c'était le visage de Granger, les yeux écarquillés encore rougis et gonflés des larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler dans son cou. Tout ce qu'il avait senti, lorsque la sorcière s'était penchée vers lui pour lui susurrer des obscénités à l'oreille en faisant remonter sa main le long de la cuisse de Drago, c'était l'odeur des cheveux de Granger et son corps si bien dessiné collé contre lui. Et enfin, tout ce qu'il avait entendu, lorsque Blaise lui avait demandé pourquoi il rentrait si tôt _et_ tout seul, c'était le son qu'avait émis Granger quand elle avait constaté la tâche humide et noirâtre qu'elle avait laissé sur le col de sa chemise. Et les insinuations que Miny avaient fait le matin même sur son état psychologique n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

Alors, Oui, Drago était intéressé. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas encore. Il préférait rester dans le déni, à se dire que, finalement, toutes les informations qu'il avait inconsciemment collectées sur elle au fil de ces années n'étaient que bonnes à lui offrir des opportunités de faire de sa vie un enfer et non pas à lui permettre de l'apprécier, voire pire, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Cependant, Merlin, Salazar ou l'Univers, qui que soit ce vil faquin, en avait décidé autrement.

"Bon sang, Malefoy. Quelle mine épouvantable ! Veux-tu que je te prête mon fond de teint ?" se moqua Granger en entrant dans son bureau une heure plus tard.

Drago, le nez penché sur son bureau sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui. Pourquoi souriait-il à l'entente de sa voix ? Très certainement parce qu'elle l'avait attaqué - c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Ce n'était absolument pas parce que son timbre s'était répercuté en écho dans ses oreilles tout le week-end ! Il refréna tant bien que mal son sourire naissant avant de lever les yeux vers elle et essaya d'afficher une mine dédaigneuse en lui répondant.

"Garde-le pour toi, Granger. Tu en as bien plus besoin que moi" répondit-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Que c'était bon !

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle lui répondit sans aucune hésitation.

"T'es-tu au moins regardé dans un miroir ? Tu ferais pâlir d'envie Voldemort lui-même."

Ah la garce !

"Ne prononce pas son nom." siffla-t-il en grimaçant.

"La lâcheté est toujours l'un de tes traits de caractère à ce que je vois." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle attaquait dur pour la reprise. Et elle savait exactement où frapper.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" asséna-t-il en replongeant sur son parchemin.

Pourquoi était-il vexé à ce point ? Ce genre de réflexion était plutôt rare entre eux - ils préféraient s'attaquer sur des sujets plus frivoles d'habitude - mais il trouvait toujours de quoi répliquer. Là, rien ne lui vint alors il préféra battre en retraite. Cette histoire de sentiments inavoués allait le mener à sa perte.

"Je plaisantais, Malefoy..." dit-elle, "Je suis venue de te rapporter le dossier que tu as laissé dans mon bureau vendredi. Je l'ai signé comme tu le voulais."

"Bien." répondit-il en relevant le regard vers elle.

"De rien." souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, "Bonne journée, la fouine." finit-elle en atteignant la porte de son bureau.

"À toi aussi, face de castor." lança-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il lui sembla apercevoir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tournait dans le couloir.

Drago soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Les choses redevenaient _enfin_ comme avant. Elle avait même recommencé à se coiffer. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater qu'il avait été déçu en voyant son chignon sévère derrière son crâne. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie lorsqu'elle laissait sa crinière vivre sa vie. Et merde. Il venait d'admettre qu'il la trouvait jolie. C'était le début de la fin.

Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et appela Blaise à l'aide. Son ami pointa le bout de son nez en moins de trois minutes.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Blaise en entrant.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago faire les cents pas derrière son bureau.

"Ferme la porte." lui dit-il en hochant la tête vers lui.

Blaise obtempéra sans poser de questions et vint s'asseoir sur le premier fauteuil.

"Alors ?" dit-il en levant un sourcil.

"Je suis dans la merde." répondit Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Qui as-tu tué cette fois ?" ricana son ami.

"Blaise, je ne plaisante pas." siffla-t-il en arrêtant de marcher. Il posa les mains sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de poursuivre en bafouillant, une grimace lui déformant les lèvres. "Je crois... enfin non, je n'en sais rien. Il se pourrait que, peut-être... enfin peut-être pas après tout, mais-"

"Vas-tu en venir aux faits ?" s'exclama Blaise qui perdait patience.

"Granger est jolie !" lâcha-t-il les yeux exorbités avant de pincer ses lèvres ensemble, comme si cette affirmation venait de les brûler.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son ami éclater de rire.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" lui demanda-t-il, incrédule et un brin vexé qu'il ne comprenne pas sa détresse.

"C'est toi qui me fait rire !" dit-il enfin péniblement, toujours un peu secoué. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Blaise l'interrompit. "Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie, ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est ça qui te met dans un tel état ?"

"Et- Et bien oui !" dit-il en serrant les poings, le regard courroucé. "Depuis quand est-elle jolie ? Et puis, depuis quand sent-elle aussi bon, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?"

Drago ne doutait pas qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou mais il n'en eut cure. Il avait besoin de son ami pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à cacher avec lui.

"Depuis toujours ?" tenta Blaise prudemment. "Écoute, Weasley m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Granger vendredi. T'etais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et ça te perturbe, c'est tout. Te mines pas pour ça" poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ton visage dit le contraire ?" lui demanda-t-il, le regard torve.

"Parce que je te dis ce que tu veux entendre, pas ce que je pense réellement."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?" fit-il, craignant sa réponse.

"Je pense que tu es attiré par Granger." dit-il calmement, observant la réaction de son ami.

"Miny m'a dit la même chose samedi matin" dit-il avec un soupir. Il reposa ses mains sur le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras tendus. "Granger, c'est pas possible…" murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, "On parle d'une sorcière brillante et très belle en plus ! Ça pourrait être pire."

Drago se redressa, le visage flanqué d'une moue boudeuse.

"On parle aussi de la sorcière que j'ai insultée des années durant. Celle qui me filait des boutons juste en se tenant à moins de dix mètres de moi. Celle que j'attaque dans les couloirs du Ministère dès que je la vois." Il soupira un instant et reprit dans un murmure, "Celle que j'ai regardé se faire torturer par ma tarée de tante sans rien faire..."

"Ça vous fera de belles anecdotes à raconter à vos petits-enfants." plaisanta Blaise avant de se prendre un presse-papier. "Aoutch !" geignit-il en se massant l'épaule. "Ok, vous avez un passif plutôt lourd tous les deux. Mais si on y regarde de plus près, l'époque de Poudlard était compliquée à cause des croyances de ton père et de son entourage. Pour sa torture, si tu avais dit ou fait quoi que ce soit, tu ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, tu le sais et crois-le ou non mais elle aussi. Et pour ce qui est des _attaques_ ici, comme tu dis, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle y prend autant de plaisir que toi." finit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

"Tu crois vraiment ?" demanda Drago, dubitatif.

"Non, je le sais. Un jour, je l'ai entendue dire à Weasley que ça l'amusait."

"Ben merde..." souffla-t-il le regard dans le vide en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Si elle te plaît, rien ne te retient !"

"Je ne sais pas si elle me plaît" gémit-il. "Comment serait-il possible que je la vois un jour comme un rat de bibliothèque coincé avec des cheveux broussailleux et le lendemain comme une femme séduisante à qui je rêve de passer la main dans les dit-cheveux ?"

"Ton attirance n'est pas née du jour au lendemain, mon vieux. Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant, c'est tout." répondit Blaise. "Et si tu n'es pas convaincu, évites-la un moment et fais le point ensuite. Ok ?"

"Ok." murmura Drago, la tête enfouie dans ses avant-bras sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre la poignée et se retourna vers son ami.

"Ce serait loin d'être un drame si tu avais réellement des sentiments pour elle, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-il doucement, sous-entendant qu'il ne devait pas se soucier des apparences et du _qu'en dira-t-on_.

"Je le sais." répondit Drago en relevant doucement la tête vers lui.

Mais il savait aussi que si ses sentiments étaient avérés, ce serait un drame si elle le repoussait.

Lorsque Blaise referma la porte derrière lui, Drago se rassit à son bureau et envoya une note de service à Potter et Weasley.

 _Granger est passée me voir ce matin, elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Ma mission s'arrête ici._

 _DM_

S'il devait couper tous contacts avec elle pour y voir plus clair, l'arrêt de ses petits mots était indispensable.

.o00o.

"Alors, ça donne quoi cette introspection ?" lui demanda Blaise deux semaines plus tard alors qu'ils prenaient leur déjeuner à la cafétéria du Ministère.

"C'est l'enfer." lui répondit-il en soufflant. "Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Elle est tout le temps dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression de la voir partout !"

"Tu refoulais un paquet de trucs à son propos, apparemment !" ricana Blaise en haussant les sourcils.

"C'est ça, moque-toi." grommela-t-il.

"Ça va, ça va." dit son ami en levant les mains devant lui, "Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais je me vois mal aller la voir et lui dire : _Granger, finalement je ne te déteste pas, c'est même tout le contraire. Tu veux sortir dîner avec moi ?_ " lança Drago en minaudant dans une parfaite imitation de l'amoureux transi.

"Effectivement, ce serait bizarre." rit Blaise, "En tout cas, il va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose, tu vas devenir fou sinon."

Oh, fou, il l'était déjà. Il fallait être complètement fou pour s'apercevoir que l'on fantasmait sur son ennemie de toujours. Que le simple fait de la croiser et de s'approcher d'elle provoquait en lui des réactions qui feraient rougir n'importe qui. Il n'était cependant pas assez fou pour laisser la situation perdurer plus longtemps. Et la solution s'imposa à lui quelques heures plus tard. Il devait l'affronter encore une fois.

Il avança dans le couloir du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, le coeur cognant contre sa poitrine, déglutissant à mesure qu'il approchait du bureau de Granger. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait savoir si son esprit lui jouait des tours. S'il ressentait réellement quelque chose pour elle autre que de la haine.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et frappa trois coups. Lorsqu'il l'entendit l'inviter à entrer, il ouvrit la porte et la vit debout, dos à lui, les bras levés vers les livres posés sur les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Elle était en train de remettre un ouvrage en place. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, laissant ses yeux parcourir les courbes de son corps, magnifiquement dessinées sous sa jupe fendue, ses jambes fuselées mises en valeur par les petits escarpins noir, en daim, qu'elle portait sur ses pieds nus. Son chemisier, étiré par la position de ses bras laissait entrevoir une taille fine et il pouvait aisément deviner, au travers, un soutien-gorge ouvragé, sans doute fait de dentelle. Son chignon, un peu défait, duquel s'échappait quelques boucles rebelles, dégageait son cou gracile, sur lequel Drago eut immédiatement envie de poser sa bouche et le bout de sa langue.

Alors qu'elle laissait retomber ses bras le long de son corps et commençait à se retourner vers lui, il ferma la porte et sortit sa baguette.

"Collaporta" dit-il dans un souffle.

A l'entente du sort d'emprisonnement, Granger fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Malefoy ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle en levant son bras gauche pour attraper sa baguette posée de l'autre côté de son bureau. Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

"Je dois faire une expérience, Granger. C'est très important." lui répondit-il avant de passer son bras droit autour de sa taille et de presser son corps contre le sien.

Elle était prise au piège entre lui et sa bibliothèque. C'était le moment que Drago attendait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester sans doute, cependant aucun son n'en sortit lorsqu'il leva sa main gauche qu'il fit glisser délicatement sur sa joue puis dans son cou, ses doigts agrippant sa nuque. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses pupilles. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais Drago pencha la tête vers elle et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres chaudes, douces et pleines. Sa lèvre inférieure, capturée dans sa bouche. La sensation d'Hermione Granger contre lui était absolument incroyable. Tous ces sentiments refoulés, toute cette haine masquée, il prit tout de plein fouet. Ce fut une révélation pour lui. Il ne la détestait pas. Oh non. Il la désirait. Il la désirait tellement fort que c'en était douloureux.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et suçota doucement la lèvre qu'il avait emprisonné entre les siennes. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Seulement, voilà. La sorcière ne bougeait pas. Elle était tétanisée contre lui. Il leva son regard lentement vers le sien et put voir qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Il s'éloigna alors doucement d'elle, maudissant déjà le froid que l'absence de son corps contre le sien provoquait.

Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une violente douleur sur sa joue gauche l'en empêcha. Il sentit son cou craquer sous le choc lorsque sa tête se tourna brutalement sur le côté sans qu'il n'en ait eu le contrôle. Granger venait de lui asséner la baffe de sa vie. Une douleur qui lui rappela vaguement celle qu'elle lui avait déjà donnée pendant leur troisième année à Poudlard.

Le message était clair. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il marmonna un vague "désolé" et sortit de la pièce. Le drame venait de se produire. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il en avait eu la confirmation. Il désirait une femme qui l'exécrait. Quelle infamie, encore une fois !

Il se rassit, penaud, à son bureau et posa sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur son sous-main. Il soupira longuement. A quoi bon se remettre au travail alors qu'il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle ? Il se leva, la tête basse et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna doucement et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Granger qui sursauta, le point en l'air. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper, manifestement.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses joues rosies. Elle était sublime. Il la vit froncer les sourcils subitement, fermer la bouche et poser ses mains à plat sur son torse, le repoussant dans son bureau.

"Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu inquiet qu'elle veuille se venger pour ce qu'il avait osé faire quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle sortit sa baguette. Drago tressaillit à ce geste avant de voir qu'elle la dirigeait vers la porte.

"Collaporta" murmura-t-elle. Elle la leva soudain vers le plafond, "Silencio". Elle la posa ensuite sur le fauteuil près d'elle et s'approcha de Drago.

"Je dois faire une expérience." dit-elle dans un souffle tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusque dans sa nuque. Elle fixa ses lèvres un instant puis le regarda dans les yeux. "C'est très important."

Si le coeur de Drago avait eu sa volonté propre, nul doute qu'il aurait bondi hors de sa poitrine. Voulait-elle vraiment l'embrasser à son tour ? En avait-elle autant envie que lui ? Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il la vit pencher son visage sur le côté et l'approcher doucement du sien. Au nom de Merlin, elle allait l'embrasser ! Les papillons refirent immédiatement surface dans son estomac et une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui, anticipant le moment.

Lorsqu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une explosion se fit dans sa tête. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'accrochait un peu plus fort à sa nuque. Sans attendre, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha fermement de lui, bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes et sentant le bout de sa langue le caresser. C'était fabuleux. La sensation était fabuleuse. Hermione était fabuleuse. Il en avait presque oublié de respirer lorsqu'il la sentit approfondir le baiser et sa langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Il gémit doucement dans sa bouche et raffermit sa prise sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent un peu plus haut sur sa nuque, pour s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans cesser de dévorer sa bouche, Drago fit courir ses mains sur son dos pour soulever le bas de son chemisier, prisonnier de sa jupe. Il voulait goûter à la douceur de sa peau. C'était viscéral. Il voulait la goûter toute entière. Dès que le tissu fut libéré, il passa ses grandes mains dessous et grogna malgré lui lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le creux de ses reins. Aussi douce que de la soie. Il entendit Hermione gémir à son contact. Ce simple son fit naître en lui une émotion nouvelle, plus forte que le désir. Il comprit, sur l'instant, qu'il voulait l'entendre ainsi toute sa vie durant.

.o00o.

Le lendemain matin, Drago arriva au Ministère en sifflant, un sourire presque niais sur le visage. La vie était tellement belle. Il voyait le monde sous un autre angle après cette fin d'après-midi passée avec _elle_. Les choses s'étaient enflammées relativement vite entre eux mais il ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire. Il en voulait plus. C'est pourquoi il avait prévu de l'emmener dîner le soir-même.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, un sourire béat se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres, les images de la veille revenant à lui.

" _Malefoy..." gémit-elle tandis qu'il faisait glisser un doigt en elle._

 _Elle était tellement belle, assise sur le bord de son bureau, son chemisier entrouvert laissant apparaître sa poitrine au travers du fin tissu transparent de son soutien-gorge. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité et le retirait, sans relâche._

" _Merde, Granger..." souffla-t-il dans son cou, "Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire."_

 _Elle se cambra contre lui lorsqu'il saisit son sein puis son téton entre ses doigts. Il sentit contre ses lèvres les vibrations que produisit le râle de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge._

" _C'est ça… Gémis… plus fort !" lui dit-il en accélérant ses va-et-vient tout en laissant glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long de son cou puis de sa mâchoire._

 _Elle le rendait complètement dingue. Il sentit soudain ses mains venir détacher la boucle de sa ceinture puis ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon. Sa main se faufila sous son caleçon et saisit son membre dressé avant de la faire aller de haut en bas._

" _Je te veux." lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, "Maintenant."_

" _Autoritaire…" sourit-il avant de retirer son doigt et de se placer à son entrée._

 _Ils poussèrent un cri rauque, l'un et l'autre, lorsqu'il la pénétra. Elle était si serrée. C'était tellement bon. Elle s'agrippait à sa nuque et à son épaule tandis qu'il butait de plus en plus fort entre ses cuisses. Ils gémissaient l'un contre l'autre en même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation. Elle était parfaite, parfaite pour lui._

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son fauteuil, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une tasse de café fumant trônant sur son sous-main. Il s'assit et aperçut un morceau de parchemin plié dans l'anse de la tasse. Il l'attrapa et le déplia aussitôt.

 _Passe une belle journée. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir._

 _HG_

 _PS : J'essaie de réduire le sucre, je n'en prends plus qu'un morceau dans mon thé désormais…_

Elle savait. Elle savait que les petits mots venaient de lui. Drago se dit qu'elle avait dû faire le lien grâce au dossier qu'il avait oublié dans son bureau quelques semaines plus tôt. Quelle andouille. Tellement obnubilé par le retour à la normale de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son écriture apparaissait un peu partout dans son dossier.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle avait deviné. Hermione Granger avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus, c'est que cette fois, en allant la trouver comme il l'avait fait la veille, c'était lui qui avait eu une longueur d'avance sur elle. Sans doute l'unique fois de sa vie. Mais cela lui importait peu. Si c'était le prix à payer pour passer sa vie à découvrir cette femme merveilleuse, alors soit. Elle pouvait avoir le dessus quand bon lui chantait.

 **FIN**

 **.o*o.**

 **Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?**


End file.
